World Scum
| singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 5:19 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = , Max Cavalera | alt_title = Blood Scum | prev_track = Resistance | next_track = Intervention | released = January 25, 2012 | label = Roadrunner }} It is the album's only single released in late January 2012, while the parent album was released in mid March. "World Scum" has tremelos of , and styles played in order. The song is regarded with significant influences of in it. This song features of on vocals. Travis' vocals was recorded at Frick'in Studios in San Marcos, California, while Max Cavalera's vocals and the rest of the song were recorded at TallCat Studios in Pheonix, Arizona. The song is about a variety of disasters making up doomsday, including wars, torture, plague and famine. In addition to imaginations, lines include real-life disasters, including JFK assassination and bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The music video of this song, released on February 16, 2012, is about a terrible dream while dissecting a frog. A man dreams about hunting down frogs and dissecting it while serving time in prison. His dream begins when another man sorts pills into separate petri dishes and starts dissecting a frog to analyze its interior, while he hunts down frogs through the window using the sniper rifle. Then he goes out to bring more frogs in for dissection but he gets attacked by a slaver armed with an ax, dismembering his lower right leg. Snakes would start eating tissues where his leg was cut as a flock of sheep roam by. Then the man in lab apron went to check on him and found that he's brutally beaten, and confronted the ax man about the attack. The attacker swings an ax onto him one more time to make him perish. And then like the first scene of this video, the final scene shows the same man sitting in the cell after his nightmarish dream is over. Lyrics Bloody century is upon thee Revolution, war and disease Earthquake, the cities falling Catastrophe will kill the east There will be fire There will be famine, drought and plague We will succumb in the arena Thumbs down to seal our fate World scum Blood century eclipses the sun Blood scum The generation of sin returns World scum, world scum Bloody century eclipses the sun Blood scum, blood scum The generation of sin returns Down at the gates, the gates of hell, open and fell JFK shot in the head, conspiracy Auschwitz, they breathe Zyklon B Gas chamber they all marched in, Many shall come, many shall go, many shall learn Many live, many shall die, many shall burn One thing is certain, we all share the guilt We’ll die alone in the house religion built World scum Bloody century eclipses the sun Blood scum The generation of sin returns World scum, world scum Bloody century eclipses the sun Blood scum, blood scum The generation of sin returns Procreation of the wicked Mass slaughter of the weak Mustafa and his children Knife down and kill the living Eternal devastation Eternal devastation The brutal human instinct The spirit of inhumanity Scum of a species failing Holy war, death knell tolling Eternal devastation Eternal devastation Assassination of the czar No more kings, no more czar Damnation on the rise Baptized by fire A warning I see in these eyes You cannot put a price on life Holy purge will crack the sky Terror screaming in the dark H-bomb, dropped out on the front Hiroshima, Nagasaki, brutality Armageddon draws a Meggido The final war, the antichrist and Jesus Arise descendents of Babylon Judgement day has come and gone Words of hate, words of filth and on and on Influence for generations beyond The final war, the antichrist and Jesus The final war, the antichrist and Jesus The final war, the antichrist and Jesus Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, [rhythm guitar, sitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar * Tony Campos – bass guitar * David Kinkade – drums, percussion * – additional vocals Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics Enginucers * – , , , * Dan Frick – additional vocals recording * Max Cavalera – co-production Category:Songs Category:Enslaved tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs with cover art